Cupid's Little Angels
by Jisbon4ever
Summary: Two Little Angels are trying to get their soon to be parents together in order to be born. Will they be able to complete their journey, or will it be to late? ***Jisbon***
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys! Ok, this story is a creation of my dear friend Country2776 (Laura), I'm just helping her Co-write it and well post it because she had some technical problems... We are both working on it. We hope you like it.**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing. Darn!**_

_*******Cupid's Little Angel*******_

Dang it. Missed again. Either their want to be parents were really dense or they were just busy with all the cases they been solving, lately.

Everyone in heaven knew that when babies are waiting to be born, there was a process to go through. Two very stubborn cherubs had the very bad luck or the good sense, how ever you wanted to see it, to choose Teresa Lisbon and Patrick Jane as their soon to be parents. Everyone had seen the show unfold and they expected them to at least get closer since the infamous Red John, had well to put it mildly, he was roast duck down south.

Abigail Lisbon watched with a heavy heart as the two little angels waited with bated breathe, she knew why her daughter was pulling away from him and she felt ashamed. Sure Patrick Jane flew below the belt and she also knew that once her daughter fell for someone, she fell hard. She probably thought Patrick Jane had no more use to be at the CBI or so her daughter thought. Abagail knew better, truth was, he loved her daughter and was staying because he felt the team, but mostly her, wanted him there.

Abigail Lisbon watched with a sad smile how Hope and Faith waited patently for her daughter and Patrick Jane to get together. Time was running out, according to the council. If Jane and Lisbon, how they were mostly known, didn't get together soon, the babies would not be born. There was a big chance that Hope and Faith wouldn't get to be born. Wouldn't get to be Teresa's and Patrick's babies. Something must be done, she thought.

Approaching the little angels, Abigail sat right next to them.

"Hello Hope...Faith." The little angels smiled at her, but it didn't reach their eyes. They were obviously upset. She didn't blame them, though. "We need to talk, girls."

Faith looked up at her. "If this is about what you know, I don't really want to talk about it." She sadly stood up and left, leaving Hope with Abigail.

"Forgive her, Abigail," Hope turned to look at her sister's retrieving form, than back to the woman who was meant to be their grandmother. "she is a little upset about the rumors going around here. You know what I'm talking about, right?"

"Yes, Hope. It is why I came to talk to both of you. Well, I guess it's only me and you for the moment being." They both smiled to each other.

"What are we going to do gradm...I mean Abigail?" The slip up didn't go unnoticed by either one. In fact, Abigail liked it and she wanted her daughter to be a Mother to these two angels. Smiling back at Hope, Abigail had an idea.

"How about we give those two stubborn kids a push?"

Hope smiled at her and so they both came up with a plan.

******Back at the CBI...

Lisbon was heading back to her office when all of a sudden, a paper that seemed to come from nowhere landed in her feet. Picking it up, she read.

Lisbon couldn't believe it even when she read it herself, but it had to be his. His number was written in the piece of paper. It looked like Patrick Jane was looking for a place to rent. "Did he sell his house?" She had thought that after the death of Red John, Jane would leave the CBI. Yet, after so many months, here he was. Hadn't left. "Did he plan to stay here in Sacramento and keep working along with her and the team?" A smile came upon her face. Maybe Jane was moving on. A thought that made her happy and scarred her at the same time.

Little did she know, two angels where watching her from above with big smiles in their faces, thinking there was hope and faith, afterall.

Lisbon had been nervous ever since Red John had been killed, Jane had tried to get closer to her and the team, but she had backed away because she knew that if Jane were offered a better job, he would leave and her heart was already on ice. She felt it would slowly break. In times like these, she thought of her mother , she had let a drunk control her life before, and she had promised herself that it would never happen again. That one day she would fall in love with a normal man, have a couple of kids, maybe twins, she had always wanted twins.

She was so deep in thought that she didn't hear footsteps coming from behind her.

"Uh... have you seen the newspaper, I'm looking for the real estate section? I can't live in that house anymore, too many memories." It was Jane. She was a little surprised that he would tell her that. It wasn't like he shared things everyday.

Out of the blue, Lisbon said; "That's why you've been sleeping in your thinking room?" Jane looked at her with a bemused expression that made her nervous.

Just then she blurted out... "I have a spare bedroom you can use if you want," She had no idea what made her say it, but she did. "just until you get back on your feet." She added. She felt herself blush, but she had a small hope that he'd say yes.

_**Please tell us what you think with a nice review for both of us. Thanks.**_

_**Review...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thanks go to: LAurore, raquelvalente91, AM, JelloFanatic123, In The Name, 24Mentalistlover, 13 Jo, Famous4it, and Simonisthecuttestmentalist for the lovely reviews on chapter 1. **_

_**This chapter was written by Laura(Country2776). We decided to do it different this time. She wrote this and I corrected some things, but the next one I'll write. This is good. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to us. Darn!**_

_********THE MENTALIST********_

Patrick Jane couldn't believe he had said yes to Lisbon when she had asked about moving into her spare room. He had been all set to say no when his mouth blurted yes. When he looked into her eyes he saw what he thought was relief, but that couldn't be right, she didn't see him like that. He was just her annoying consultant. She was trying to be helpful, mother hen Lisbon, he liked to call her.

He was so engrossed in his thoughts he hadn't heard a knock at his door. In walked Lisbon, in swat pants and a t-shirt. Gosh she was beautiful. "Wait, where'd that thought come from?" sure he had been attracted to women before, but as he looked at Lisbon he wanted to study every freckle and every curve. He didn't know, maybe this wasn't such a good idea, if looked at her fully dressed did this to him, what would he do if he walked in on Lisbon in the shower or if she walked out in a towel from her shower? He wouldn't know how she would react. She was his best friend. She was the reason he made it through the days. Just then he heard...

"Earth to Jane, come in Jane!" Lisbon was waving her hand in front of his face and then she snapped her fingers. That put him out of his trance.

"Yes, Lisbon?" he asked, still dazed.

"Dinner will be ready in an hour..." She looked at him. She thought he was acting weird. What if he was having second thought's? She quickly pushed those negative thoughts away. "Do you like steaks?" she suddenly asked.

"I was thinking I could take you out to eat. To thank you for letting me stay here."

"You need a home cooked meal. I've seen what you eat lately, and frankly; I may not let you up from that table till your plate is liked clean...Are we understood?" she added playfully.

"Ehh, I gained a few pounds I need to loose."

"Sheepdip, where in your pinky?" Lisbon hated to admit it, but she had been paying a lot of attention to his body lately and was quite impressed with it. Just then she heard the ding of her timer on her stove. "Uhh... supper ready let's eat."

_********Cupid's Little Angels********_

"I told you it would work. Now all we have to do is sit back and let nature take it's course." Hope said.

"You think it will be that easy, have you not watched the same show as me? They are two stubborn people, who doesn't think the other loves the other, we are going to need a lot more than they being attracted to each other to be born." Faith added.

"Well y'all better hope that's the beginning of the relationship. I just got back from the council. If in two months they aren't together, y'all will be separated and given to other families." Abigail came and told them the news.

Both Angels were horrified. They had to step up their game plan. They were meant to be Patrick Jane's and Teresa Lisbon's babies. And nobody was going to tell them differently.

_********Cupid's Little Angels********_

_**Please review and let us know what you think...Thanks**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you guys for all the wonderful reviews and all the Favorite story/Author's and story Alert/Favorite Author's. I know it was my turn to write this chapter and I swear I wrote it in my journal on Friday, ready to type it on Saturday, but I went with my sister to San Antonio to see the game. I just got back, today. So here it is. I worked really hard on it. Hope you like it.**_

_**Thanks go to: In The Name, zats, 13 Jo, LizfromItaly, Brown Eyes Parker, AM, Famous4ir and liquidcrystal94 for the lovely review on chapter 2. **_

_** If in two months they aren't together, y'all will be separated and given to other families." The person speaking was Abigail. (Lisbon's Mom) I already went to correct that problem. **_

_**We hope you enjoy this chapter!**_

_**Disclaimer: We own nothing... Darn!**_

_********THE MENTALIST********_

"_What if we..."_

"_No!" _

"_But..."_

"_No!"_

"_Oh come on! Stop being a spoil sport." Faith argued. "Your acting like Mom!"_

"_And your acting like Dad!" Hope responded. _

Abigail watched with amusement. The two little Angels kept arguing on what to do next. It was just too cute to watch. The way they argued, like cats and dogs, just like her Daughter and Patrick did. They were definitely just like them. The perfect daughter's.

And even though they were twin girls, they were both different. Not only in physical appearance, but also on the way they behaved.

Hope was more like Teresa. Except for the blond curls, but they did share the same color eyes. Those emerald-green eyes that ran in the Lisbon family. Her attitude and behavior were like hers, too.

She was always the one to take care of the important things. The one who picked up the broken pieces, just to put them back together. Were they belonged. The one to fix things. Much like Teresa did with Patrick. Hope would always act too serious for such a young age, but it was the way she was. She would also try and remedy the problems that Faith caused. "It was funny the similarities they had with both Jane and Lisbon." Hope acted like such a grown up.

Abigail chuckled. She remembered that Teresa was just like that when she was a little girl. _Her little girl. _Oh... How she missed her little girl_. A_lthough she wasn't a little girl anymore. She was now a woman, but for her, she would always be her little girl. It always pained her that she had to leave her and her brothers at such a young age.

_She wanted her Daughter to be happy._ Coming back to reality, Abigail kept observing the two girls.

Faith on the other hand was the trouble maker. The one to come up with the weirdest ideas, although fun, they did get her in a lot of trouble. _In which case, Hope came in and tried to get her out off. _She was always being mischievous. Yet, always adorable just like her sister.

Her looks were different, though. For one, her hair was just as dark and curly as Teresa's, but her eyes were just as blue as Patrick Jane's. Then there was her attitude. The same attitude that caused her to get in trouble. Just like Patrick.

And oh... boy, did she cause problems. Hope would always argue with her for such behavior. For the way she always acted. She would always struggle with her sister. Both always bickering back and forth. Yet at the end, she would defend Faith with all she got.

"_If there was any doubt that these girls were meant to be Patrick and Teresa's daughter's, then they definitely were blind!" Abigail though. _

********Cupid's Little Angels********

"_I told you already, Faith. We are not to break any more rules!" Hope argued back. _

"_Rules are meant to be broken!"_

"_Not when our lives are at stake, no!" Hope let out a small huff, not believing the way her sister thought. "We need to be careful, ok. The Council is not happy. Not after the last stunt you pulled, remember?" _

_Faith smiled, remembering such incident. Hope only glared back. "Your shenanigans need to stop, Faith!"_

"_Shenanigans?" Faith glared back, not pleased at being told what to do._

"_Really? That's what you call them?" Faith couldn't help but smile after thinking it through. _

"_Yeah, what else would your behavior be called?"_

"_Ah... I don't know," Faith pretended to think. "how about great abilities?"_

_Hope smirked. "Yeah. Get over yourself... We need to think of something that actually helps our cause, Faith. Not the other way around." _

"_Hey! My ideas are helpful!" Faith pouted. "It's not my fault no one else thinks the same way as me... Besides, who made you the Boss?_

_Hope raised an eyebrow looking at her sister. Much like Lisbon did with Jane._

"_Seriously cute." Abigail thought, while she listened to the banter between the two. _

"_Well, someone has to take charge." Hope responded. _

"_Obviously! But ...why does it have to be you? Why can't it be me?" Faith argued back. "Why are you always bossing me around? …. Faith do this. Faith don't do that." She mocked Hope, pointing her finger to emphasize her point._

"_It's not polite to point fingers."_

"_See?... That's what I'm talking about, right there!" _

"_I only try to correct you for your own good." _

"_You are such a control freak, Hope." Faith told her sister. "Just like Mom!" she pointed out. _

"_No uh!" _

"_Ya huh!"_

"_No uh!"_

"_Ya huh!"_

"_Well, you are just as annoying as Dad!" Hope said. _

"_No uh!" _

"_Ya huh!"_

"_No uh!"_

"_Ya huh!"_

"_Girls, Girls!" Abigail interrupted them. If not, they could go on forever. And as cute as it were seeing them bickering, just like Jane and Lisbon did, she had to focus on the task at hand. As so did they. Time was running out. _

_Both girls turned to look at her. "Hey, Abigail!" Both Angels answered at the same time. _

_Abigail saluted them back. _

"_Girls, you need to stop fighting." _

"_She started it!" Both Angels pointed at each other. _

"_I thought you said pointing wasn't polite." Faith said, mockingly._

_Hope rolled her eyes. "Your bad habits are contagious, I guess." _

_Faith was about to respond, but Abigail stopped her. _

_'This is what I'm talking about. You both need to stop all the arguing and work together."_

"_She won't let me do anything..." Faith whined. _

"_That's not true. I just want to follow protocol." Hope defended herself. _

"_That is so boring!... Do you always have to do things by the book?" Faith asked her sister. _

"_Yes!" Hope answered. Looking at her sister in a way that said; What kind of question is that? _

"_Ok, stop!" Abigail spoke again. She was getting tired of all the interruptions. "Now listen... As I said before, you both have only two months, starting yesterday. One day has gone by. You two better put an effort if you want this to work." She waited for the girls to speak, but they kept quiet. Until she realized they were waiting for her permission to speak._

"_You can speak now."_

"_But she needs to..."_

"_But she needs to..."_

"_Not at the same time. One by one." Abigail corrected. "Hope you go first." Hope smiled and Faith frowned. "You'll get your turn, Faith. Don't worry."_

" _I honestly want to work together," Hope began. "but following the Council's rules." Looking at her sister, then back at Abigail. "She wants to break them and that just doesn't go by me." She finished. _

_Faith rolled her eyes and mumbled something._

"_What was that?" Hope asked._

"_I said; is it my turn, now?" She lied and smiled sweetly at her sister. Hope didn't buy it, but let it go. She had seen that look many times on her sister to fall for it, again. _

_Ignoring her sister's glare, Faith turned to look at Abigail ( who was just looking between the two) to get an answer. _

"_Go ahead, Faith."_

"_Thank you." She smiled and saw when Hope rolled her eyes at her politeness, but ignored her and continued to talk. _

"_I just want to break... I mean, bend some rules. Just so that we can move on already. If we follow the rules (while looking at Hope.), it would be boring. I mean... It would take too long." She smiled and turned to look at Abigail. "And you said it yourself, time is running out. Is it not?" She asked sweetly. _

_Hope on the other hand knew what she was doing. It was on of her so called "abilities" to get what she wanted. She would just be all cute and polite, smiling on occasion, but with a double meaning. Just to get her way. _

_Too bad for her, because she already knew her ways. Her tricks. "God, she was just like Patrick Jane."_

"_Both of you are right in a way." Abigail said, while looking at their confused faces. Looking at Faith, she added; "We do have to be a little cautious with the rules. The Council is not very pleased with your behavior, Faith." _

_Faith frowned. She didn't mean for her behavior to cause major problems. She was only __trying to have some fun. To lighten the day. She couldn't help it, really. _

"_But it doesn't mean we can't have a little fun while doing it." Abigail said after she saw that Faith frowned. "Not everything has to be taken so seriously." Abigail told them both._

_Hope signed and Faith smiled. "Are we willing to work together, Girls?"_

"_Remember that if you want to remain together and have my Daughter and Patrick as your parents, you have to be a team." _

The little Angels didn't want to be separated. Even when sometimes they had little arguments, disagreed in many things, and had misunderstandings, they didn't want to be apart. They were sisters. Each other's best friend. Life wouldn't be the same without the other. And they really wanted Jane and Lisbon to be their parents. It was meant to be that way. So if they had to part their differences and work together to achieve so, they would do it.

"_Fine." They both answered smiling at each other. _

Abigail smiled at both Girls and they too returned her smile.

"_Great, let get a move on." Let the games begin._

_********Cupid's Little Angels.********_

_Back on earth..._

"_Hey... I'm back." Lisbon announced. _

"_Hey... How was the run?" Jane asked coming out of the kitchen. _

"_Great. You should have come."_

"_Oh... Lisbon. You know I'm not that kind of guy. I'm much to old for that now." He smiled._

"_You are never to old, Jane." she laughed. "Didn't you say you wanted to lose some extra pounds." (Not that you need it.) She smiled. _

"_Yeah, well... Guess running isn't really my thing." He smiled, back. (Truth is; it's way to tempting to look at you running in that tank-top and those mini-shorts. I don't trust myself.) _

"_I made you some breakfast." He said trying to clear his mind. He needed to stop focusing on her body. _

"_I'll just take a quick shower and come back down, ok." She headed up stairs, while Jane only stared her. _

_(Oh, great! Now I'm picturing her in the shower.")_

_******** Later on...********_

Since it was a Saturday, and they had nothing to do, Jane and Lisbon stayed in. Neither wanted to be apart from each other. Not that they would say that to the other.

"_Do you want to bake some cookies?" Lisbon suddenly asked. They were both sitting in the couch watching a movie. "I been meaning to make some since forever. Now seems like a good time to do so." _

"_Yeah... but are you trying to make me even fatter so that I'll go running with you?" He asked, playfully. (Cause I don't know what I would do to you.)_

"_You read my mind." She teased back. (But really you don't need it. Your body is perfect.) She blushed at her own thoughts. _

_In Heaven... Faith and Hope were watching Jane and Lisbon..._

_*** "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Faith asked Hope._

"_I don't know. Are you thinking what I think your thinking, I'm thinking your thinking? Hope asked, smiling. _

"_I think I am." Faith smiled back, wickedly.***_

_On Earth..._

"_The cookies are in the oven," _Lisbon said. They were having so much fun baking. Not only was it relaxing, but they were doing things they normally wouldn't do. They kept brushing against each other. Stealing small glances when the other wasn't looking. Small touches here and there.

Although, everywhere they turn, there was a mess. "_now all we need to do is clean up all the mess** You** created and wait for the cookies to be ready." _

Jane raised an eyebrow at her. _"I think you meant to say the mess **We **made**, **my dear." _

"_No, Jane. Look at your side, then at mine. Tell me, which one is messier, huh?" She asked amused at his expression. Then he smiled back at her and she knew that meant trouble. He had that look in his eyes, but before she could say anything, Jane did something she wasn't expecting. _

"_In that case, let me help you with that." He smiled._

"_What do you mean..." She didn't get to finish her sentence. _

A mini-shower of flour rains upon her. She then looks at Jane. His hands are covered in white powder. "_Did you just throw flour at me?" She asked. _

"_Ups." He teases. _

"_This means war!" Lisbon said, grabbing an egg. She then cracks the egg over his head and the substance drops on top of his hair. His perfect curls damped. _

"_I can't believe you did that." He says and she smiles._

"_Ups." She mocks._

His hand grabs the nearest thing, which just happens to be sugar, and lunges it over her head. Now all her hair is cover in it. Shrieking, she grabs some flour and pours it over him.

_*** Faith and Hope were enjoying the food fight. And so were the crowd that formed around them.***_

After minutes of trowing whatever they could get at each other, Jane and Lisbon call it a truce. Too late, now all the kitchen is covered in sticky mess. And so are they.

"_I can't believe you did that. Look, now I'm all sticky and stuff." She tries to seem angry, but her smile betrays her. _

_He just laughs. (Believe me, it did not escape me how sticky you are. How your attire clings to your body) "Sorry, Lisbon. It was just to much fun. Admit it, you liked it."_

_(God... He looks so Hot!) She gives up pretending and joins him in laughing._

"_Yeah, but now we have to clean all this up and ourselves."_

_Jane only looks at her. She looks so beautiful, he thinks to himself. What would it be if we took a shower togeth..._

"_Jane." She snaps him out of his trance again. _

"_Yeah?" He asks. (I need to stop zoning out, or she'll catch me thinking about her in such ways and kick me out.)_

"_Are you, ok?" (He looks so dam, sexy when he spaces out. I wonder what he's thinking)_

"_Yes." He smiles._

"_Then help me clean up." She teases. _

They begin to clean up.

_***We need to do something. Both Angels just look at each other and together hold their hand in front of themselves and blow. A sparkling powder flows in the air.***_

Lisbon was cleaning on one side of the kitchen and Jane in the other, suddenly without noticing that a goop of an egg was on the floor, Lisbon stepped in it and lost her balance. Jane noticing this, mostly because he had been staring at her, hurries up to her and catches her. Unfortunately (or not), he to looses his balance and they both end up on the kitchen floor.

Both his hands were on either side of her hips. They both end up looking in each others eyes. All the emotions running free. Their noses almost touching. Their lips only inches apart from each other. Lost in their own world.

_***Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, Kiss, ! The voices of Faith and Hope could be heard in heaven. Along with the others who were around them.*** _

And when they are about to kiss, the phone rings, making the snap to reality.

"_I uhhh... Better get that." Lisbon is the first to recover and immediately pull away. She goes into the leaving room and answers._

"_Yeah..." Jane lets out a frustrated sign. (So close... Stupid phones!) Then he stands up. _

_When Lisbon comes back, Jane is checking on the cookies._

"_Who was that?"_

"_Wrong number." She says. _

"_Oh..." (Stupid calls!) _

"_Yeah...I uh... Do you mind if I go take a shower and you finish cleaning?"_

"_No. (Yes) You go ahead, Lisbon. I'll finish down here and then it's mt turn." _

"_Thanks." And she hurries to the bathroom. _

"_Dam..." He murmurs to himself._

_***Oh...! Both Faith and Hope are annoyed at the interruption. All the crowd surrounding them in heaven looks disappointed. Next time...***_

_*********Cupid's Little Angels********_

_**I hope you liked it. And I made it longer for you all, so please leave me a nice review and Jane an Lisbon will share some cookies...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks go to: In The Name, Brown Eyes Parker, day dream girl 63, 13 Jo, LAurore, Famous4it, AM, BrokenDaisy, liquidcrystal194, and PetitJ for the lovely review on chapter 3. And to everyone who added this story to their favorite/alerts and so on. **_

_**Here is Country2776 chapter. Enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer: If it were ours, Jisbon would be together by now!**_

_********Cupid's Little Angels********_

Patrick Jane knew he was in trouble when he walked into the kitchen. He was back to being an insomniac, but for a totally different reason, he was having dreams that rivaled the playboy channels lineup, but instead of bleached blond and big chested women, they were about him and Lisbon. He had always known he was attracted to Lisbon, but due to Red John, he had pushed his feelings aside, going as far as pushing her away.

Thinking of how hard Lisbon had pushed back, he smiled. The fights had been electrically charged.

As he walked into the kitchen, he saw her at the sink, swaying her hips and singing to a song on the radio. He never knew she loved country music until he moved in with her. At first it had shocked him, remembering the day like it was yesterday, he had slept like a baby for the first night in 7 years. He had woken up to use the bathroom, when he suddenly heard a noise.

He came down thinking it was something bad. Running into the kitchen, he may not be the most courageous person in the world, but he figured he could check it out. He'd been in enough crime scenes to know what to do, he hoped.

Turned out it was only Lisbon singing to the radio. He stood there for a few minutes, just watching her. She was dancing to the music, so into it that she didn't see him. Jane was speechless. This was so different than the woman he was so used to seeing in the office. He just stopped and stared as her hips swang to Brad Paisley's "Everything."

Just then he heard a glass drop.  
_  
"Jane! What the heck are you doing up? It's 6 in the morning?" H_e just smirked.

_"I could be asking you the same think, my dear. It's even too early for your run."_ As he looked at her, he saw her cheeks get bright red. She then turned around and he saw she was only wearing a sweat shirt that had the X-Files logo on it. Lisbon put her hand up . Before he started to say something, she stopped him.  
_  
"Truth is, I wake up so I can watch X-Files re-runs." S_he looked up at him and he just sorta started to smirk.

_"So let me get this straight, you wake up every morning to watch re-runs of a canceled TV program?" H_e couldn't help it, he busted out laughing. _"May I ask why?"_

How could she tell him that Fox Mulder reminded her of him, and that she was fantasizing herself in Scully's place? _"Have you even watched it?"_she asked.

_"No I haven't. Tell me about it?"_ He was really interested in anything that brought a smile to her face.

It really intrigued and surprised him when she went to the living room and turned on the TV and then patted the seat on the couch next to her.

She wanted him to sit by her. When he was about too, he heard a ding. _"What is that?"_  
_  
"It's known as popcorn, come on and I will show you the wonders of the X-Files."_ She smiled at him._ "Your in luck, they are starting with the pilot, today."_

They sat there, so engrossed in the movie that they didn't see that their hands were touching in the bowl of popcorn. Until Jane almost bit into Lisbon hand, thinking it was a kernel. When they looked at each other, he saw she had butter on her nose. Jane went to touch her cheek in order to remove it. It didn't go as planned.

She was so beautiful, he thought.

He was almost about to kiss her, when Lisbon's phone rang. _"I better get that, it could be work." _She said jumping away.

_*****Cupid's Little Angels*****_

_"I can't believe it. Is like someone is trying to mess us up!" _Faith complained.

"_It's almost like they have it out to get us?" _Hope Agreed.

_"No, it's nothing against you two. It's just my mom is having trouble letting go."_ they turned around and there standing in front of them was Charlotte Jane. _"I want you two as my sisters. My Dad has been a mess since Mom and I died,"_ She smiled kindly at them.

"_Teresa makes him happy and that's enough for me. I just hope my Mom doesn't mess this up and y'all two can be born." _

Hope and Faith were speechless. They had heard of her and knew how she looked like, but they never thought they would get a chance to meet her. And never under these circumstances. Talk about awkward. Here they were trying to get Patrick and Teresa to get together in order to be born and Charlotte's mom was messing things up for them. It was just weird.

"_I'm going to help you two. If you want my help, that is." Charlotte asked._

Reluctantly, Hope and Faith agreed. They knew they had a fighting chance with help on there side. It might be a battle, but they hoped they could win the war.

"_Ok."_ They all three shook hands.

_*****Cupid's Little Angels*****_

_**Please review...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I sorry guys for the late UD. It has been a hard week and well, here it is, the 5th chapter. Hope you like it. Just so everyone knows and doesn't get confused, when the **** **appear, it is the Angels speaking. **_

_**Laura, thanks for being so understanding. You really are a great friend and I am honored that you chose me to write this story with you. **_

_**Thanks go to: LAurore, AM, Space-Case7029, SamFanFirst, Famous4it, 13 Jo, Anna, BrokenDaisy, xXCoral-RoseXx, Brown Eyes Parker, and In The Name for the lovely reviews on chapter 4. **_

_**Disclaimer: Still not ours! Darn!**_

_********CUPID'S LITTLE ANGELS********_

It has been a week since the day they first started to wake up early, (_together)_ to watch the X-Files. They were both delighted by each other's company, but never mentioned it. They were too afraid to be rejected, that they decided to keep quiet.

Today, it felt like a good day for Jane. He knew that if he wanted to move on (_with Lisbon_) eventually, he needed to sell his house. The house that used to be a home, but no longer was. He had put it up for sell weeks ago and today he was finally selling it. He didn't want to know to whom, he just wanted it to be done and taken care of as quick as possible. He was finally feeling better. Now all he needed was to tell Lisbon how he truly felt and that he wanted to be more than just a friend to her. Gathering all the courage he needed, he decided that _today_ was it. He would tell her _today_.

Patrick Jane walked in after knocking on Lisbon's office door. He was feeling a little nervous, but he wasn't backing down. He needed to do this.

"_Hey Jane, what's up?" _Lisbon asked, looking up from her paperwork.

"_I need to ask you something." _

"_Well, it must be something serious since you actually for the first time, knocked on the door." _She teased him.

"_Yeah well, I was thinking..." _He smiled and fidgeted with his fingers.

"_You, thinking? I have to call the press." _

Jane had no idea how to ask her this. He needed to start with a simple act, because he didn't want to scare her off. A nice dinner sounded good for the first date. _(Even if he didn't tell her that it was a date, date. It still counted!)_He was really nervous, something that was so not him. He didn't get nervous. He was Patrick Jane! But for some reason, Teresa Lisbon made him nervous, no, the idea of asking her out made him want to chicken out. He never had that problem with other woman, just with her.

_**Come on Dad, do it already!** Three little girls cheered. _

"_Jane! Are you, ok?"_

"_Um... yeah. I just though I heard something." _Jane though he was hearing voices.

"_So what were you going to ask me?"_

"_Oh, I want to take you out for dinner, today after work... To uh... thank you for everything you done for me."_

Lisbon tried to speak, but Jane interrupted her.

"_Please Lisbon, before you say no, just hear me out."_

"_Jane, I..."_

"_It's just a friendly dinner, no questions asked."_

"_Jane..."_

"_I promise no funny business."_ He pleaded with a nervous smile.

"_Can I talk now?"_

"_Uh... yeah sorry."_

"_I was gonna say yes from the beginning. Before you went blabbering all of a sudden. Are you sure you're ok? _She teased him again, giving him a bright smile. The kind of smile that he so adored and made him weak on the knees.

He smiled back.

_**Yes!**_

"_Great, it's a date!" _

Lisbon raised her eyebrow when Jane mention that it was a date. Although to be honest with herself, she didn't have complains if it were. She just wasn't sure if Jane meant it.

Jane immediately saw his mistake and fixed it. He wanted Lisbon to consider this a date, but he wasn't sure if she wanted it, too.

_**Those two are so complicated. Faith said while laughing. Both Hope and Charlotte nodded in agreement.**_

"_Just a friendly date, I mean." _Jane said.

"_Yup... friendly." L_isbon nodded.

"_I guess I'll let you finish up your paperwork and I'll see you at home, since I have nothing else to do here. Is that, ok." (_For Jane it felt so good to say he would see her at _Home.)_

"_Yeah, go ahead. I'll see you in about an hour or so." _Lisbon smiled despite herself. She just loved the way _home_ sounded on his lips. She really did enjoy having him waiting for her at _home_. It had been such a long time since it felt like it was. (_home)_ Because it didn't feel like it were. Ever since Jane started leaving with her however, it changed.

"_Ok. I'll go get ready. Don't be late. Reservations are at 8P.M. Ok?"_

"_Yes, Jane. I'll be there at 6:30, ok." _She gave him another smile to reassure him that she would not forget and that seemed to help him because he smiled back and then left, whistling along the way.

_********CUPID'S LITTLE ANGELS********_

Jane had arrived home and immediately started getting ready. He wanted to look like Mr. Right for Lisbon. He wanted to impress her, to make her look at him in a totally different way. Like a woman looks at a Man. He knew that his behavior made him look like a five-year old to her. So she said to him in several occasions, but now he wanted to change that image. He wanted to be taken seriously.

He had even bough a whole knew attire for this special occasion. He had reservations in the best Italian restaurant there was in town, and nothing could ruin this for them. He could feel it.

He proceeded to take a shower and shave. (_hey, you never know if a kiss or something more may lie in the future._)

Lisbon had arrived just in time to get ready. She could hear Jane upstairs getting ready in his room. She headed to her own to look in her closet for something to wear. She wasn't sure if she had something new that could impress him. (_Wait, why do I want to impress him?_) She cleared her thoughts and hurried to look around.

_**Watch this...Hope said while blowing onto her hand.**_

She couldn't find anything that she hadn't worn before. She was wishing that Jane would have told her before so that she would have had time to shop for something nice.

Getting agitated, she let out a puff of air and continued looking around when all of a sudden she found...

_**How did you do that? Faith asked her sister. I want to be able to do that, too. She pouted.** There is no time to explain, I'll show you later, Faith**_

She was done taking a shower and then got ready.

"_Lisbon are you ready...?"_ Jane yelled from down stairs, but he froze when he saw her coming down. She looked so beautiful. Just like and Angel.

_**She does look beautiful, doesn't she? Charlotte asked and Hope and Faith only nodded in agreement.**_

"_So, how do I look?" _Lisbon asked once she reached the bottom.

He didn't answer right away, too busy admiring her beauty. He wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and kiss her.

"_Jane?"_

"_You look, WOW!"_

"_Is that a good, wow or...?" _

"_A great, WOW!" _He interrupted. She was wearing a Arden B Panel Halter Dress in a shade of dark green. It accentuated her figure, perfectly. And it made her eyes stand out. That and the smoky eye make-up. Her lips were covered with a hint of pink lip gloss. She looked radiant!

"_You look great, yourself"_

"_Thanks." _He was still staring at her.

"_I don't think I have ever seen you wearing something besides three-piece suits." _He was wearing a nicely tailored suit with a navy tie. He also bought new shoes!

"_Yeah," _He laughed. _"but I wanted to look good next to you." (For you)_

"_You look great."_ She smiled. _(You always do. No matter what you wear.)_

"_Should we go?" _She asked, starting to blush under his staring.

"_Yeah, Lets go." _He extended his arm for her to take it. She did. Then he lead her to his car. They were both smiling.

_**They are both so cute!**_

_********CUPID'S LITTLE ANGELS********_

"_While we wait for the food to arrive, can I have the honor of a dance?" _Jane didn't want to waste the opportunity to dance with her, besides, he had a special plan.

"_Yeah, ok." _

Jane signaled to one of the band members, the singer to be more precisely, for him to start the song he requested. Soon "More Than Words" started playing and Lisbon smiled at him. He returned the smile.

"_Our song." _Jane said.

"_Our song?" _She asked with amusement.

"_Yeah, our song." _He simply stated then pulled her to him and started dancing. Everyone around them was forgotten once their bodies stuck like glue. They were both lost in a state of dreams. Were they were only one.

Dancing to their song, they failed to notice the one person who was staring at them.

TBC...

_********CUPID'S LITTLE ANGEL********_

_**Wonder who that is...**_

_**Review!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I had some Internet issues, otherwise this would have been posted sometime last week. Sorry for the delay both between class and other fics and not to mention writer's block this story got left behind. We want to apologize especially to those people who rally looked forward to and update and for all their pm's. :) Hope u like this chapter! Thanks to xxxJisbonxxx for the insistence for us to keep going. :) **_

_**Disclaimer: We do not own the show. Only in our dreams. **_

_********CLA********_

Walter Mashburn couldn't believe his eyes. Right before him stood Teresa Lisbon wrapped in the arms of Patrick Jane. He didn't know what had prompted him to come to this restaurant, but it must have been fate.

Before he knew what was happening his legs were taking him to the dance floor. He felt ridiculous after that one night stand but despite that, he found himself tapping on the shoulder of Patrick Jane.

"May I?"

When he saw the surprised looks on both their faces he knew this would be fun. The last time he had talked to either of them had been after his unforgettable night with Teresa.

No one knew, but he knew the real reason Patrick Jane had pushed her in the arms of another man, (that man being himself) when he had clearly been in love with her himself.

Flashback

"Patrick my good man, how are you?"

It had been less than a day since his one night stand with Teresa, to be perfectly honest, he had expected the call sooner remembering Jane's face that night when he had seen the strawberries by the nightstand. He had seen the pain in the man's eyes and questioned him about it.

He had confessed that he had done it for her safety. That it was better that way.

Walter had admired the man giving up something so precious. Someone so special to him. He had to give the other man credit for knowing when to back off. Though Patrick Jane did warned him not to hurt her.

He never told Patrick that (even Teresa herself never knew) after him and Teresa had fallen asleep, she had dreamed of him and even mumbled his name. She had dreamed of Patrick while still being on his bed. She had cried out how sorry she was to be doing what she did.

He came to understand why she only saw their encounter as a one night stand. Hence why he made that joke about dirty harry. So he had let it go.

End of flashback...

But now he was here with her, and he had a slight feeling that this time it wasn't a friend being with a friend. Just by looking at how he was holding her, nuzzling her neck, breathing in her scent... It was obviously some sort of date.

And so he remembered that night he had had the privilege of being with her. The last night he had spent here in California before going to Europe. He cursed his luck. It if weren't for that, maybe he and Teresa would have been an item by now and she wouldn't be in another man's arms. Patrick Jane's arms to be precisely; looking like she belonged there.

He felt a sting in his heart by just looking at their peaceful faces. They were obviously enjoying themselves a little too much if he had a say on it. Thought he wasn't sure if they were here _together _or just together.

Well that simply wouldn't do. He had to find out. Deep inside he hoped to have a chance of his own.

And thats how he found himself in the middle of the floor interrupting what appeared to be a lovers evening out.

_** Charlotte needed to have a talk with her mother. So she left her two sisters after seeing that Walter guy arrive and hurried away. _

_She found her by a stream looking at the ducks. "Mom?" She called. There was no answer. _

_She loved her Mom, but she also loved her Dad. What she was doing was wrong. _

"_Mom really are you so desperate for Dad to be miserable forever? For years he tormented himself over revenge," She waited for an answer but still nothing. "Don't you remember? Before us he lived under Grandpa's delusion that being rich was happiness. Even when we were with him he still believed that, but he was changing. He loved us, still does. Before we were taken away from him he was happy. Look at what RJ did to him! Charlotte became exasperated at her Mother's behavior. _

"_Don't you think I know?" Came a quiet response. "You're suppose to be on my side, not hers." _

_Charlotte felt a little bad for her Mother but that was not her intention. She just wanted her to realize what she was doing was wrong. That Teresa was not a threat. Her Father would always love them, but he had a right to move on now that they were gone. And Teresa was good for him. They were good for each other. _

"_I'm not on anyones side, Mom. I just want Dad to be happy. Don't you want the same?"_

_Angela turned to look at her daughter. "I want him to be happy, Charlotte, but I just don't think Teresa deserves him." _

"_Who then? That poodle hair Kristina?" Angela smiled at how her daughter referred to that fake psychic woman. _

"_Not her either," Angela shook her head. _

"_Don't you see what you're saying?" Charlotte shook her head not understanding her mother's view. "Red John took us from him and that pushed him over the edge. She pulled him out of the depths of despair and you're trying to put him back in it." _

_Angela spoke up louder. "I'm not doing anything except showing your Dad that he is nothing but a mark to her. She can't love him the way I did and Walter is just the right person to open his eyes to the truth." _

_Charlotte finally understood. _

"_So what Mom, Dad will kill himself and be here with you? Cause you know if you take this away from him that will happen. Dad spent nine years in mourning for us. Don't you think he deserves a life?" She asked in a low tone, unlike before. _

_The thing was that Charlotte would have preferred to be a family again, but she knew that was impossible. But the truth of the matter was that her Dad and Teresa loved each other and deserved to be happy. Her Dad would never forget them, he was just adding to their family. Why couldn't her Mother understand what was right? _

"_What is it about her huh, that she can control him better than I ever could? I was his wife for fifteen years and I couldn't get him to quit that horrible job," Charlotte was now next to her and had her hand in her mother's. "When it came to the final showdown with Red John, who did he choose huh? He choose her over avenging us. She did something I never could; she changed him into the man I wanted him to be."_

"_He did what he had to do, Mom. He didn't deserve to be a murderer just like Red John. Besides he never gave up. He just took the right side of the law and now Red John is no more. He is down there where he will pay for what he did. He's gone. He's dead and Dad didn't do it but that doesn't mean he forgot about us. He will never forget us. He loves us just the same. _

_Angela gave her the biggest hug. "When did my little girl become smarter than me? I love you Charlotte. Forgive me. I want what is best; really I do."_

"_Is alright, Mom. I get it but we will fix this. We just have to find a way to make everything better." _

_Charlotte stood up and away from her mother giving her a smile. Reassuring her that it would all be ok. She hoped. Turning to leave she saw her crying and felt like hugging her again but she needed to go back to her sisters. Now they needed to go through Walter in order to get her Dad and Teresa together. And she knew the perfect people who could make that happen. She just hoped her mother wouldn't interfere again.**_

"Wanter what are you doing here?" Teresa spoke up.

"I was just about to ask you the same thing?" He turned to look at Jane. "Are you two here on a date?"

"Ah..." Lisbon turned to look at Jane, not knowing what to say. She wanted to say yes, but thought he would take it wrongly. She rather have him as a friend than not having him at all. Little did she know Jane felt the same way about her. He rather have her as a friend than losing her forever.

"No, we are just here as friends." Jane manged to say and missed the sad look on her face. Walter didn't; nor did the angels.

_**Oh Dad... They all shook their heads. They needed to act fast on the matter before time ran out.**_

Jane glanced to look at Lisbon's reaction but by then she had her mask back on.

"So may I?" Walter signaled for his hand to take hers. "If you don't mind, that is?" He asked Jane.

The hell he did! "Not at all." Jane found himself saying and cursed his insides.

"Are you sure? I mean I came here with you and I don't want to leave you alone." Lisbon argued. She hoped he took the hint.

"I'm sure Lisbon. You go ahead and I'll wait at our table when you're finished." He gave her a smile and left to take his seat. Was it him or did she looked disappointed? Maybe he should have said no. Damn him. What the heck was Walter doing there anyways?

He took a seat and kept an eye on the pair. He felt like hitting himself for being so stupid. It was him the one supposed to be holding her like that, not him!

Usually he was good at saying what he wanted. It was easy for him to just blurt things out but he was now experiencing nervousness. Why was this happening now that he had finally decided to do something about it? Was this a signal that it simply wasn't meant to be?

_**Of course not, Dad! Fight for her. She loves you!** _

There he went again. He was hearing voices. Was he going mad?

_**No you aren't. Don't be silly. The angels giggled.**_

He was definitely hearing voices and giggling. He turned around to see if someone was talking to him but all he could see was other people minding their own business. What was going on? He didn't even drink that much. He then took a sip of his wine and turned to look at Teresa who was now being twirled by Walter. He grunted.

_**Dad! You have to step it up and do something about it. We can't do all the work for you.**_

Who is that? He found himself whispering it in his mind. He didn't think he would get an answer but he did. God, I'm crazy, he though.

_**"No,you aren't going crazy. We are your...ah...," Faith turned to look at her sisters for help. She couldn't tell him the truth. One, he wouldn't believe them. Two, it was kind of against the rules. "We are your guardian angels. We are here to help you get Mom" The three angels looked at each other. The Dad and Mom part had already slipped out. Oops! There was nothing they could do to take it back now. "Just go get he away from that guy!"**_

And so he found himself standing up and going towards them. He would listen to the voices, he decided. No matter how crazy that sounded. It wasn't like others knew he was hearing voices. Right now the only thing in his mind was getting back _his_ woman.

_**XXXCLA'sXXX**_

_Wow... Charlotte is so smart for being so young. :) Hope you all liked this chapter. _


End file.
